12 Days of Christmas
by onwingsofleather
Summary: AU Universe. Mako and Bolin's apartment is doing a Secret Santa idea, a new neighbor has moved in, and Mako has to solve a case were past pro MMA are being murdered.


Day 0

"What the hell? What type of apartment complex does Secret Santa?"

"Dude, it's sweet," Bolin groaned and rolled his eyes at his brother Mako. "Besides, it's called '12 Days of Christmas'."

"That's even worse, 12 freakin' gifts."

"Who'd you get?"

"Old Man Huey."

"Ha, that explains it. I got the cute new girl four doors down."

"Who?"

"Seriously, Bro, you gotta get out more, and work less."

"I'll trade," Mako offered ignoring his brother's jab.

"Heck no, I already promised Ms. Wilsis I'd walked her dog for a week to trade for Korra."

"I hate you."

Day 1

Mako trudged out from his bedroom. He downed his coffee and grunted as he stared at Bolin. Bolin lay sprawled on the sofa, snoring loudly. Cheetos dusted his face and empty cans littered the floor around him.

Mako kicked Bolin's foot that dangled over the sofa's arm, and yelled, "Get up and go to work."

Bolin grunted in response and rolled over.

"Bolin!"

"Yeah!" Bolin yelped bolting up. He glared at Mako, and slumped back down growling, "Jerk. You know it's my day off."

Mako smiled and grabbed the wrinkled green bag off the table. He heard a lock turn from another room and scurried down the steps. He dropped the bag on Huey's door and pulled his jacket collar up in anticipation of the biting cold wind.

Mako blew into his hands and danced between his feet. He nodded curtly and took the dumpling package from the street vendor. It had been a long day, and the only saving grace was the thought of Wan's dumplings in duck broth. The warm carton felt good in his hands. Winter had set in early and he wasn't happy about it. At least he and Bolin had a warm apartment. It was a step up.

Mako took the steps two at a time. He pulled up short when he saw a shiny red bag hanging from his door handle. He futility looked up and down the hall. He rolled his eyes, like his Secret Santa would just be hanging around waiting for him.

He entered the apartment and threw the bag on the table.

"Is that dumplings in duck broth?" Bolin asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You could smell dumplings a mile away."

Bolin helped himself to the food and put a second bowl down for Mako. With food in his mouth, he asked, "What's in the bag."

Mako's eyes drifted to the bag. He had forgotten about it. He shrugged in response.

"Aren't you curious?"

"Not really. It's not like anybody here knows me. Hell, you gave my name away."

Bolin cracked a grin and took a second serving. He held up a shirt with large green print that read, "Hot Stud". He said, "My secret Santa knows me well. What'd you give Huey?"

"A jar of peanut butter."

"Good gift."

"It was in the pantry and unopened."

"So thoughtful. Want to know what I got Korra?"

"Korra?"

"Mako, seriously, do you listen to me? She's the new girl."

"Oh, yea, I know."

Bolin rolled his eyes and tossed his dirty dish in the sink for Mako to clean later. He rubbed his hands on his pants, and straddled the chair. "I got her a signed picture of the Fire Ferrets."

"The poor girl."

"What? We are awesome."

"I'm sure she's excited."

"Well, what did you get?"

Mako stared at the bag, and finally picked it up. He reached inside and pulled out a long, red scarf. A small card fell from the soft folds. A note scribbled in a long stroke handwriting read: I'm not sure how you can work outside in that ratty coat without a scarf.

Bolin looked over Mako's shoulder and read the card. He snatched the scarf from Mako. "Damn, that's a thoughtful gift."

"How'd they know?"

They both turned and looked at his weathered coat.

"I really need to step it up," Bolin said.

Mako nodded in agreement.

Day 2

Mako looked in his pantry. Nothing seemed right for Huey. He sighed and grabbed his jacket. He paused, and grabbed the scarf too.

As he exited the building he ran into someone. He cursed and reached out to help her up. He gulped slightly and felt warmth on his cheeks. He smiled awkwardly and realized he was still holding her hand. He immediately dropped it, and stuttered, "Sorry."

"No problem."

"Your coffee," he said and pointed to her now wet jacket.

"Good thing it's water proof," She said with a smile and brushed herself off. She extended her hand, and said, "I'm Korra."

Mako shook her hand and then ran a hand through his hair. He averted his eyes and finally said, "Sorry, again."

He quickly ducked past and chastised himself for his stupidity. No wonder Bolin wanted her name for the drawing. He couldn't stop thinking about her aqua eyes, or the way they crinkled up slightly on her warm brown skin when she smiled, or the way her dark hair framed her face. He almost walked into the grocery door thinking about Korra.

He strolled the aisles of the mart. Old Man Huey's house always had weird and interesting smells. The one thing that always stood out was the smell of peppermint. He found the candy aisles and grabbed his favorite chocolate mints.

As he exited the store, he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket. He grimaced at the read out. He texted Bolin, "I got a case. I'll be home late."

Staring at the body, Mako jotted some notes down and then recovered it with the sheet. He knew the victim, Ula. She was, well had been, a fellow pro MMA. This was the third one in the past two weeks. The holidays often brought the worse out in people. What happened to the holly jolly times? He watched as a group of shoppers with Santa hats scurried by laughing in the cold with puffs of steam clouds trailing them. Maybe Bolin was right and it was him.

"Officer Mako."

"Chief?" Mako said closing his note pad and standing up.

Chief Beifong gestured towards a coffee shop. He nodded in agreement; glad to get out of the biting cold.

The hot coffee felt good in his cold hands and stomach. He went over the details of the case with the Chief. He felt prickles run up and down his neck. He scanned the room while sipping his coffee. His cheeks flushed slightly when he saw Korra in the corner. She smiled when their eyes met.

"Mako?"

Mako's eyes shot up and a guilty look spread across his face. "Ma'am?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, Chief. About the case," he said trying to recompose himself, "I think we have a serial killer."

"That's what I was thinking. This could make your career."

"I know."

Mako was thinking of his days as a pro MMA. He and Bolin had been on the Fire Ferrets. They often switched through third partners. He and Bolin had always carried the team, which, in the end, was why they decided to retire. It was difficult to always be looking for another teammate. Now Mako had the force. And a new case. One were his friends were being murdered. His career was a distant second. He had to protect his friends. He dropped the package of mints by Huey's door. The packaging was a little rumpled from the long day, but it shouldn't affect the taste.

He could hear the music from his apartment before rounding the staircase. He cursed in his head. Bolin was also an officer and knew better about noise pollution. He wrapped his hand protectively around his gun and pressed himself against the wall when he saw his apartment door slightly ajar. Perhaps the serial killer was at his apartment and was using the music to block out his actions. His apartment would be a double hit for the killer.

He entered with gun drawn and froze when he saw Bolin and Korra staring dumbfounded at him.

"Bro, that's rude."

"There are killers out there and you have the door open. And the music is way too loud," Mako shouted smashing the off button on the stereo.

"What bit you?" Bolin asked throwing a beer at Mako.

Mako put it on the table without opening it. Bolin always bought the cheap beer so he could drink more. He muttered, "Nothing."

"Korra, this is my crabby brother Mako. I'd like to say he isn't always like this, but I don't want to lie."

Mako rolled his eyes at Bolin and felt embarrassment creep across his cheeks.

"It looks like he had a long day. I saw with you with the Chief of Police today. Maybe a fresh new recruit could help you out?"

Mako's brow furrowed. He stared at Bolin, and finally said, "He's not new. Besides he's not a detective."

"Ouch, that hurts," Bolin said feigning hurt.

"I meant me," Korra said standing tall with her fists on her hips.

"You're a cop?"

"I just graduated from the academy."

"No offense, but I don't have time to train someone."

Korra's eyes narrowed and the corners of her mouth twitched. "I don't need training. I just need a chance."

"Hunh. I gotta keep working."

"I'm down the hall if you want help," Korra said and stormed out the door.

"Rude, bro, rude."

"I know. She's got a temper."

"Not her! You, you idiot!"

"Me? I got a case and I don't have time for a newbie."

"Open your gift and shut up," Bolin said tossing it to him.

Mako looked at the small squishy package. It reminded him of socks. Great. He tossed it back on the table and spread his files on the table.

He'd spent hours staring at the files. They'd each been killed in different ways and varying degrees of public areas. It didn't follow the normal serial pattern. The only thing that connected them was the pro MMA circuit. Maybe it was just a coincidence? No, his gut told him they were connected. He set his cup back down and leaned back and stretched. The motion bumped the table and spilled his coffee. He whipped his tank top off and sopped up the coffee. The gift lay in a wet puddle. Sighing he finally unwrapped the gift and tossed the wrapping paper in the trash. He held in his hands micro-fiber gloves. Again a note was included. Gloves work better than breathing into your hands. He stared at them and them and then his scarf. His secret Santa was good. A little too good.

He jumped when he heard the handle rattle. He grabbed his gun and yanked the door open. A small package was attached to the door with Bolin's name written on it. He looked up and down the hall, but no one was there. He heard someone walking up the steps and peered over the banister. Korra was trudging up the steps in her uniform and steaming cup of coffee. She looked up at him and a smile spread across her face, and she broke into a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You forget to do laundry?"

Mako looked down and realized his shirt was on the table soaked in coffee. He mumbled under his breath and darted back into his apartment.

Day 3

"You gonna get up?" Bolin yelled at Mako.

Mako pulled the pillow over his face to block out Bolin's voice.

"Mako!"

Mako groaned and kicked his bed.

"You got another gift."

Mako dragged himself out of bed and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair was in disarray, he was well past a 5 o'clock shadow, and sleep made his eyes droopy. It had been a long night. He still wasn't any farther with his case.

He wrapped a towel around his waist. He poured himself coffee and grumbled seeing the files scattered over the table as a reminder of his failings. A rumpled package lying on the counter caught his eye. The green paper had dancing Santas on it and was topped with a red bow. He half smiled and opened the package. Inside was a 3-pack of tank tops. The note, written in the same script read, You'd think a cop could afford more than one tattered and ripped tank top. Mako snorted a laugh.

A light knock on the door caught his attention. He tossed the shirts on the table and picked up his gun. He cautiously crept to the door and looked out the peek hole. He sighed in relief when he saw Korra. He opened the door and instantly regretted it realizing he was still wearing a towel.

"Wow." Korra said and her face flushed.

Mako's face was a brighter red. He finally found his voice, "What did you need?"

Korra's face went blank for a moment, and then she realized she had knocked. She really didn't want to stop looking at Mako's towel. "I wanted to ask a favor."

"I can't let you help with the case."

"I wasn't here for that, but you could if you wanted to. I'm a good sounding board. Anyway, I was wondering if you could talk to Bolin for me?"

Mako felt an unwelcomed pang in his heart. "What?"

"I know he's my secret Santa. I know he's really proud of his MMA pictures."

"I'll tell him to stop and get you something else," Mako said and started to shut the door.

"No, that's not the issue. My dad is a huge fan of the Fire Ferrets so I'm saving them for his Christmas gift. I was wondering if you could guide him into sending me one of each team? You guys went through a third partner like water."

Mako's eyes narrowed.

"I don't mean any offense. Just a complete collection would mean a lot to my dad."

"Sure. No problem."

Korra cursed as she watched the door close. She had seen him work. He had one of the highest closing rates in the department. She knew he was good looking, but seeing half naked more than proved all of him was good looking. Maybe she was too awe struck by his MMA career. He was so withdrawn and indifferent. Maybe she had been wrong about him.

Korra locked her door and headed down the stairs. She was on the night patrol tonight. She head the swoosh of the front door opening and the scrap of metal as someone opened their mailbox. She rounded the corner and saw Mako shifting through his mail. He was wearing a red scarf and new gloves. She slid up next to him and opened her own box. He didn't seem to notice.

"Nice scarf," she said.

"Huh? Oh yea. It was a gift."

"It was a nice gift."

Mako smiled. "Yea it was. It's super soft. I appreciate the thought of my Secret Santa."

"How's the case?"

Mako grimaced.

"That good, huh?"

"I gotta be missing something."

"I have fresh eyes. Just let me know." Korra said and left the building.

Mako watched her go and wondered if maybe he should ask her. He shook his head. He was just distracted. By her. He didn't need to train a new recruit. He needed to figure out this case.

Day 4

Mako didn't care that it was his day off. He was a detective and had a case. There really wasn't such a thing as a day off. Beifong had been pretty insistent she didn't want to see him at Head Quarters today. She had said something about him showing up every day for the past couple or dozen months.

He heard something at the door, and without thought yanked it open. In the split second after his hand had turned the knob he wished he had grabbed his gun. Korra was hunched over a container of muffins and had a guilty expression on her face that she tried to hide with a large toothy grin.

"What are doing?" He asked, glad he had not pulled another gun on her.

"Ah, they smelled so good?"

Mako looked down at the fresh muffins, and then at Korra. "Were you going to take one of my muffins?"

"How do you know they are yours?"

"They are by my door."

"They could be Bolin's."

"My name is on them."

Korra gave a small pout trying to figure a way out.

Mako reached out for the muffins. They looked really good. He could see the tag attached said beside his name, something to sweeten your day. He looked back at Korra, and pushed the door farther open. "Want one?"

Korra smiled genuinely at him, and walked into the apartment. He inhaled a whiff of her perform and hid a smile. He watched as her dark hair danced on her shoulders as she walked by. He also noticed how fit she was, and his mind wandered farther down. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

She took a chocolate chip muffin and nibbled on the top. Her eyes scanned the room and saw the files scattered on the table. She looked back at Mako. He sighed and shrugged.

"How many so far?"

"Three."

"Have you checked on the others?"

"There are hundreds."

"These are people you fought against. You were a professional."

"I know. They weren't on the same team. They weren't killed the same way. There's no pattern."

"Did they win?"

"They were top performers, Ming's team won, the others placed but didn't win."

"Did you battle them?"

"Yes."

"Did you battle them regularly?"

"Ming, he was with the Wolfbats. The others a couple times."

"Did you battle them all in the same year?"

Mako paused and looked at her. He wasn't sure. He had so many competitions the years blurred together. "Good question."

Korra hid her smile until he left the room. He returned with a large box. Inside, were flyers from his competitions. Korra stared at one, and the player's stat sheet that accompanied it.

"What?" Mako asked noticing.

"He died too."

"He's not one of the serial victims. That's Chang. He was a Boar-q-pine. He died the last year Bolin and I competed."

"Didn't you win that year?"

"Of course."

"How'd he die again?"

"He took a punch in the chest that loosened a blood clot."

"Who were they fighting?"

"The Wasps."

"Did they make it to the tournament?"

"It happened during the tournament. When the Boar-q-pine lost the match, the Wasps made it to the semifinals."

"Who else did?"

"I thought you followed MMA? The Wasps, Wolfbats, Rabaroos, and of course, the Fire Ferrets."

"They've killed Ming a Wolfbat, Ula was a Rabaroos, Yoni was a Wasp. I know my MMA, do you? Who's left?" She said staring knowingly at him.

Mako stared at her. "Why didn't I pick up on this? There is a connection more than MMA."

"You're too close to it. Your team is next. They can get two here. Who was your third team mate that year?"

"Does it matter? Bolin and I are the Fire Ferrets. We just had a third person because we were required."

"Wow, that's some ego."

"It's the truth."

Korra laughed. "I know, I watched… And you didn't think I could help."

Mako raised his hands palms up in the air, "I was wrong."

"Now you know the connection. Who did it?"

"Logic would think a Boar-q-pine. Jir and Moza were the other two that year."

"You are the next target. How are you going to stay safe?"

"Wait. They all had the same position. Bolin's the next target. I need to call this in. He needs a detail."

"You aren't immortal. They'll likely go for both of you. The way you two played…"

"My job is to watch out for my little brother."

"What about you?"

"I can watch out for both of us."

Korra raised her brow and her mouth pinched to the side. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

Day 5

Mako stretched and smacked his hand into a bottle. He sat up abruptly. He was on the sofa, and the morning sun streaked through the blinds. He heard soft breathing and was startled to see Korra sprawled on the other end of the sofa. His mind raced back trying to remember details. He and Korra had been talking through the case. They had figured out the motive, and narrowed it down to two people of interest. They had done background checks on both and were tracking their schedules. Then they got hungry and had had pizza. And beer. Cheap nasty beer. And some how they ended up watching a movie. What was he thinking? He looked at Korra and a smile tugged on his lips. He knew what he was thinking. She was a distraction. No, not quite. If it hadn't been for her he'd still be reeling about the connection. How could he have missed it? It was so obvious.

A key in the door lock pulled him out of his thoughts. He reached for his gun, and was startled to see Korra roll over weapon drawn beside him. She smiled and winked at him, and turned her attention back to the door.

Bolin pushed the door open and yelped when he saw the weapons pointed at him. "You!" He yelled pointing at Mako. "I got put on desk duty because of the call you made to Beifong last night. Desk duty!"

"It's for your own safety. I can protect you at home, but chief won't put you on leave"

"Then you need to be off the case. This isn't fair. Desk freakin' duty! How dare you ask for me to be on leave?"

"I'm your brother. I'm looking out for you."

"I don't need help. I can protect myself!"

"I'll catch him."

"Big whoop. I was working on a project and now it's gonna go to someone else. You are ruining my career."

"I'm trying to save your life."

"I can-" Bolin stopped and stared at the two. It was obvious they had been asleep. A wide smile spread across his face and he pointed between the two of them. He'd take desk duty if meant his brother was going to get a life. She liked Korra too, but he wouldn't argue. "Cute. You two are cute together."

They both lost the color in their face.

"I gotta go," Korra said and darted out the door.

"Sooo?" Bolin asked after she left.

"What?"

"How'd last night go?"

Mako narrowed his eyes, "We figured out a motive and have it narrowed down to two people."

"Not what I'm talking about. I know you'll solve the case."

"Nothing happened."

"She spent the night."

"We fell asleep watching a movie."

"You were working on a case and decided to watch a movie? With beer?"

"It was my day off."

Bolin grinned larger, and quickly dashed out of the room while Mako reached for something to throw at him.

After showering and changing, Mako checked the windows before leaving. He sighed knowing Bolin would open the door for anyone. The detail would be outside, but someone could break in at various ways. He tripped slightly over an item on the ground. He kneeled down and picked up the golden box. Inside were brass knuckles and a note. The note read, Not quite 5 rings, but it'll get the job done.

He stared at them and around the hall. Who the hell was his Secret Santa? How did they know him so well? He put the knuckles in his pocket and headed for the door.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the dark sky. He was the last one left in HQ. Beifong had rolled her eyes when she left with Kya, but hadn't made him leave. He was getting nothing on Jir and Moza. It was like they vanished into thin air the year after the Fire Ferrets finale. They could never find a replacement for Chang. He tapped his pencil against his forehead, and when that didn't help trigger a new idea he grunted and turned his light off. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and slipped on the gloves. He had to thank his Secret Santa as soon as he found out who it was. He had given Huey new cooking ingredients everyday, and could tell some of them were being used. He needed to rethink some of the items. The smell was rank.

His phone buzzed, and he took a glove off to read the text. He turned a corner and felt a fist smash into his face. He stumbled back and braced for the next assault. The attacker wore a ski mask and dark clothing. They had picked a dark corner alley, and even if it was on a security camera they wouldn't be able to see anything.

Mako was able to block the next attack and moved into an offensive pose. Before he could make a move, he has kicked from behind. As he blinked to clear the stars, he realized the two were working together. The next blow sent him to the sidewalk. He rolled quickly to his back and with a swift kick made contact with the knee of the second attacker. He cursed and stumbled. Mako protected himself for the kick attack of the first one and while protecting his side he felt a hard metal object in his pocket. The brass knuckles. He was able to get them out and on his gloveless hand. He grabbed the assailant's leg as he kicked him again and yanked causing the assailant to lose balance. Mako took his chance and got up. He balled his fist and smashed it into assailant one's jaw.

Assailant one went down. Mako turned into time for assailant two to roundhouse kick him. Mako defended himself, but felt the brick wall to his back. He balled his fist around the knuckles. He ready to shift and attack when assailant two's fist came towards his face, but abruptly went wide and the assailant crumbled to the ground. Mako looked up to see Korra holding a stun gun. She was in her uniform.

"You okay?" She asked.

Mako felt his face and side. He was bruised, but they weren't professionals. It was nothing like a MMA match. He nodded.

Korra crouched over the stunned assailant, and removed his mask. He wasn't Jir or Moza.

Mako removed the other's mask. Neither of them were Jir or Moza.

"Random attack?" Korra asked skeptically.

"I recognize them. They were part of the Boar's crew."

"So it's not Jir or Moza behind it?"

"I think this was a scare tactic. There is no way these two could take me down."

"They weren't doing too poorly."

"I had one incapacitated, and the other was close to it."

Korra snorted a laugh. He was probably right. "If you are so good, why'd you stop competing?"

"We got tired of always looking for a new team mate."

"That's it?"

Mako stared at her for a few moments. "I got old."

Korra realized it for the first time. "You got scared. Chang got killed and you got scared."

"I'm not afraid to fight."

"But you're afraid your brother will get hurt."

Mako looked away. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"How much longer did the other teams in the semifinals compete after that year?"

"What?"

"You stopped after that year. The Wolfbats stopped the next year. The Boar's weren't back yet. What about the Wasps and Rabaroos?"

"The Wasps were freaked after the incident, and came back the following year but didn't do much. I think they stopped after that. The Rabaroos stopped I think two years later after Umi became pregnant."

"The Boars-q-pines never got to redeem themselves."

"You think they are trying to compete like it is the semifinals?"

"They are taking out the same position in every team."

"None of us fight anymore."

"They're cracked. I don't think they care."

"Shit, Bolin. I bet I was a distraction," Mako said and ran back to his apartment building. His mind raced and he felt like his heart was going to explode. If they touched his brother he'd spend the rest of his life in jail after what he did to them. Mako ran past the two details who were slurping coffee and huddled in their car. He took the stairs three at a time and panting, pushed open the door that was slightly ajar. The room was a mess.

"Bolin!" Mako screamed. He turned around and looked for clues but his mind was blinded by fear.

"Mako," Korra said panting as she entered the room, gun drawn.

Mako turned and looked at her. He didn't hide his fear.

"What is the fuss about?" Bolin asked as came out of the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist and let his wet hair drip around him.

"Bolin," Mako said relieved. "Why the hell is the door open?"

"I must have left it open after getting pizza."

"You ordered pizza?"

"I'm not allowed to leave according the Chief and I was hungry."

"They could come disguised as a delivery person."

"They'd have to know who'd I order from," Bolin said triumphantly.

"Or, just wait and kill any delivery person to get in."

"You are so paranoid. That would mean no one in the building could order food." Bolin stared at his brother. "What happened to you? You have blood all over your face."

"I had a visit."

"They came after you? You need the detail, not me."

"I was a warning. They are targeting the rock position."

"Chang was a rock."

"I know. You looked at my research?"

"Yeah, it gets boring stuck in here. Did you see Jir or Moza?"

"It wasn't them, but part of their training crew."

Day 6

Mako ascended the steps. It had been another long day. The two who had attacked him ended up confirming Jir and Moza hired them to attack him. They had no other information. He had to step up security for his brother. They'd go after him.

He blew a sign out as he topped the steps. He was looking forward to sitting on his sofa and watching some MMA finals. He smiled when he saw a six-pack of beer with a red bow waiting by his door. He did a quick scan, and realized he was alone. The tag was in the same script and read, You've been working hard, you deserve to relax. He jumped slightly when he heard a latch flip, and turned to see Korra with a basket of laundry. He gulped slightly at seeing her in a thin tank top and sweat pants. She smiled when she saw him.

"That's good beer."

"I have a great Secret Santa."

"I'd say."

"I'm guessing it's Bolin."

"Why?" She said a little too high.

"They know me too well. I don't really talk to anyone here, as Bolin has pointed out."

"We know he has my name."

"Oh yea, maybe no one wanted my name and he felt sorry for me."

"Would he notice?"

"Yea, he's a nice kid."

"At least it's not the cheap crap Bolin buys," Korra said and headed down the stairs.

"Hey," Mako called and felt his cheeks warm.

Korra turned and looked at him questioning.

"Wanna share?"

"You got food to go with it?"

Mako turned and stared into his kitchen. He grimaced. It was very unlikely.

"Why don't I order us a pizza? You supply the beer, and I'll supply the food."

"It's a date… I mean a plan."

Korra laughed at his awkwardness and made the call from her cell phone as she took her laundry down.

Mako smiled as he opened the door for her. "I was going to watch the MMA finals, but if you'd prefer something else…"

"I was betting on you watching the MMA finals. I'm rooting for the Tigerdillos."

"Ew, I don't know if I can let you in."

Korra laughed and gave him a fake punch. She grabbed a beer and plopped down on the sofa. Mako tried to avert his eyes from her rolled hem that was showing her muscled stomach.

The pizza delivery boy knocked lightly on the door a few minutes later. Mako blew a sign of relief for the distraction.

"That was quick," Mako said and yanked the door open. He instantly recognized the face staring back at him. He put his hands up when the gun was aimed at his face. "Lanto."

"Where's Bolin."

Mako didn't avert his eyes to the bedroom Bolin was sleeping in, but narrowed the. He set his jaw. Lanto was in the minors, but he was still good.

"I'll kill you too," Lanto hissed and cocked the gun.

Mako blinked and felt the confusion overtake him. He had heard the shot, but he didn't feel pain. Reality came crashing back as he saw Lanto crumple on the ground. Korra had tackled him and was punching his face. The bullet was lodged in the door.

Bolin came stumbling out of the bedroom, half dressed. "What the heck?"

"Lanto visited."

Korra stopped punching Lanto, and held him restrained to the floor. Mako pulled his phone out and called it in, and then removed his cuffs from his jacket.

"Holy crap, Korra," Bolin said with awe. "You took that guy out."

Korra gave a crooked grin. "Didn't need any extra training for it either."

Mako rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Maybe we should reconsider coming out of retirement?" Bolin said.

Mako was on his fifth beer. The final had gone into overtime. Korra grabbed her fourth. They were now on to Bolin's crappy beer. Bolin had gotten tired of their jeering and had gone to his room. He wanted to leave the apartment entirely, but after the police had hauled Lanto away he finally realized the danger he was in.

"The Tigerdillos are terrible. They are doing so many things wrong!" Mako said gesturing at the TV.

"They're holding their own to your crappy Lizards."

"At least the Lizards aren't making so many penalties."

"Yea, without the penalties there wouldn't be a tie. I'd be asleep in my nice comfy bed."

"You can go. I'll let you know the score," Mako said slightly disappointed.

"Uh huh, I want to be here to watch the look on your face when the Lizards lose."

"You're gonna be disappointed."

"Wantta bet?"

"The terms?"

"I win, you owe me a foot rub."

Mako snorted a laugh. "And if I win?"

"Whadya want?" Korra asked leaning in with an eyebrow raised in challenge.

Mako leaned in and put a hand on her face. Their eyes locked, and Mako leaned in and kissed her. He felt a rush, and deepened his kiss. Korra wrapped her arms around Mako and pressed in close to him.

Day 7

Bolin scratched his stomach as he walked out of his room. He stopped and clasped his hands over his mouth to stop himself form laughing or yelling. Korra and Mako were cuddled together on the sofa in a various stages of undressing. Korra had her head on Mako's shoulder with her nose nuzzled into her neck. Her arm and leg were draped around him. Mako had an arm wrapped around Korra, and the other was on her ass.

He slowly crept backwards into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Mako and Korra jumped in response. Mako licked his lips and stared dumbfounded at Korra. How many beers did they have?

Korra blinked and tightened her muscles realizing she wasn't alone, and her comfortable bed was actually a man's body. She knew the smell instantly. His shampoo and cologne were unmistakable. She internally groaned. She didn't want to jeopardize their developing relationship.

"Um," Mako stuttered.

"So, are we going to pretend this didn't happen? Or, are we going to avoid each other in awkward embarrassment? Or, are we going to see where this goes?"

Mako stared at her wide-eyed. He knew what he wanted, but wasn't sure what to do.

"Tell you what," Korra said getting up. "You think about it, and let me know. Sound good? Good. I'll see you later."

Mako couldn't find his words quick enough, and Korra was out the door. He flopped backwards letting his head hit the table. Bolin was right. He was an idiot.

He threw back Advil and chugged water. Despite his pounding headache, he got showered and headed out the door for work. He nodded at the added detail for Bolin's protection. Beifong had finally agreed, and Bolin was on paid leave. Mako wasn't the target, and needed to be on the case.

Despite the seriousness of the case, his mind kept wandering to Korra. He picked up the phone several times to call her, but hung up each time before it connected.

He flinched when Beifong smacked her hands down on his desk.

"My office," she barked.

Mako trailed behind her and squinted in the bright florescent lights. His headache was a dull roar now, but the anxiety of being called into the boss's office spiked the pain.

"Sit."

Mako sat.

"What is the update on Jit or Moza?"

"They seem to have vanished."

"Not if they communicated with Lanto."

"He's not saying anything. He's lawyered up, and won't say anything."

"You may need to draw them out."

"You mean use Bolin as bait?"

"You said it."

"Chief, I can't do that to my little brother. We wouldn't do that to another target."

"We have. Your brother is tough. They're going to use you to get to him."

"They can bring it on."

"They came to your house. You had a detail. They are getting brazen. We need the upper hand and to go on offense."

"I'll talk with Bolin."

"Bolin will do it. It's really up to you."

Mako walked back to his apartment. He was aware he had a detail following him. He thought it was a waste of department resources, but no one would listen. He climbed the steps, and smiled for the first time that day when he saw a small package waiting for him at his door.

He looked down the hall and saw Korra's door. He walked the short distance and knocked. When she didn't answer, he knocked again.

"She's at work," Bolin said from the doorway.

Mako looked at the door and sighed. We walked past Bolin and set the gift down.

"Did she stop by?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

Bolin couldn't hide his grin. "Oh, my brother finally got a girlfriend."

"Shut up. We may just forget last night ever happened."

"You better not. You're nicer with her around."

"Ha, ha. Are you giving her pictures of all the years?"

"Yea. You think she'll like them?"

"Yes. She was a fan."

"You ever consider fighting again?"

Mako stared at him. Everyday. He missed the excitement; the adrenaline rush, and mostly working side by side with his brother.

"She'd make a great team mate."

"Maybe," Mako said. He really didn't want her to get hurt.

"What's in the envelope?" Bolin asked picking up the thin package.

Mako shrugged and pulled out a ticket. It was for entrance 7.

"That's for the New Year's party at the Pro Arena. Those are hard to get."

Mako turned the card over, it read, For someone special.

Day 8

Mako slipped out of the apartment before dawn. He went down the steps and into the basement. He went to a rear window, jimmied the lock and hoisted himself up and onto the street. He replaced the window, and slipped into the shadows of the alley. He needed to run, and didn't want a tail.

The bite of the wind didn't bother him, and he felt it pick up as the sun crested in the horizon. Stores started to blink on, and traffic picked up. His lungs screamed as he past by the pro arena again. He really missed it. He turned to go back home when he felt a jolt race through his body and his mind go mushy.

Mako couldn't move but the world was starting to come in focus. There was a blur of blue followed by yelling and cursing. He flinched when a body landed next to him. Staring back at him was Moza. His dark brown eyes were rolled back and trickle of blood ran from his nose. He groaned and gave a shook. Instantly Korra was on him cuffing his hands. She grabbed him and lifted him to his feet. He sagged and tried to roll away but Korra held tight.

Mako felt sensation returning to his limbs and pushed himself into a sitting position. The flash of red lights reflected off the shiny windows. Two more officers were helping Korra get Moza into a squad car.

"You okay?" Korra asked her face close to Mako's.

He tried to nod but it looked like a hiccup.

"You're bleeding. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Mako pushed her hand away, and mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Yes, but you are also hurt and you can't stop me from taking you."

Mako tried to protest, but his body still fought movement. Korra effortlessly lifted him to his feet and put him in an ambulance. She jumped in beside him, and the vehicle roared to life.

"What happened?" He managed.

"Moza jumped you. He tazed you, and stabbed you."

"How'd you find me?"

"I saw you leave this morning on my way back home. I trailed you. I was keeping distance so you couldn't see me, which is how Moza was able to stab you before I reached you. I'm really sorry."

Mako stared at her. She had saved his life. "Bolin and I are thinking about coming out of retirement. Wanna join us?"

Mako didn't argue when Bolin arrived at the hospital. Or when Bolin insisted on helping him home, or when Bolin took the majority of his weight on the steps. The pain medication was helping, but his side was sore and walking hurt.

Sitting in front of their door was a gift bag.

"I forgot to get Huey a gift."

"I think that means you're giving the whole building a gift not smelling his food."

"I should order him a pizza."

"He'll be fine."

"No, I'm his Secret Santa, I need to get him a gift," Mako whined.

"These pain pills are changing you."

"Bolin, I have to."

"Fine, I'll go get something. What do you want me to get?"

"Pickles."

"No."

"Eight jars of milk."

"He can't drink that much."

"Help me."

"I'll get him eight candy bars." Bolin said and hoisted Mako on to the sofa. He tossed the sack at Mako and grimaced as it hit his side.

"Jerk."

"Go back to whining, you were nicer," Bolin said and ducked out the door.

Mako grumbled and stuck his hand in the bag. A bottle of aspirin was inside with a note, I hear you got eight stitches. I hope this helps.

A light knock on the door made Mako groan. He didn't want to get up. A second knock got a grunt from him.

Crap, maybe it's Jir come to finish the job, Mako thought. He forced himself up and paused to steady himself and clear the wave of dizziness. The meds were powerful. He limped to the door, and opening it found no one there. He looked in the wall and saw Korra entering her apartment.

"Hey," he shouted too loudly.

Korra leaned back, and smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Drugged."

"The good kind?"

Mako's face scrunched up in confusion.

Korra laughed, and closed her door.

Mako stared. He wasn't sure what to do. He really wanted to talk to her about the other night, he wanted to thank her for saving him, and he was serious when he asked if she wanted to join the Fire Ferrets.

Day 9

Mako was still reeling about Korra the next morning. He didn't like the way his meds clouded his mind, and he refused to take his next dose. He was sore and tired, but he was restless. He still had to find Jir. He still needed to talk to Korra.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the station. "Officer Korra, please."

The phone connected, and after a couple rings, he heard, "This is Korra."

Mako's mind went numb and he sat with his mouth open.

"Hello? This is Korra."

Mako hung up. I'm an idiot, he thought.

Mako sat gingerly at his desk. He could see Chief Beifong glaring at him from her office. He was supposed to be on medical leave. He stared at the stack of files on his desk and saw that a few new folders had been added. Sighing, he opened them up and ran through the interrogation on Moza. Moza and Jir were trying to destroy each team as they had been destroyed. Mako gulped thinking about Bolin. He was still a target. Perhaps he should take his medical leave so he could look after his brother. Then again, the two would be locked up together. That wouldn't end well for either of them.

He took the next folder and realized it was about Moza's attack on him; he didn't want to read it. He started to close the folder when he recognized he handwriting. The long broad stroke was the same script that wrote out his Secret Santa gifts. Korra was his Secret Santa.

"Mako."

Mako cringed at the tone in Beifong's voice.

"I was headed out Chief, did you need me?" Mako asked shoving folders into his bag.

Biefong narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Your off for a week."

"Yes, ma'am."

"If I see you back here before then I'll fire you."

"No you won't."

Biefong raised an eyebrow.

Mako quickly left before Beifong responded.

Mako hated having to ride in cab and even more to ride in a cruiser. His detail drove him home and Mako nodded a quick thanks. He walked the torturous distance to his door, stopping only a few times to let the pain subside. Waiting in front of his door was a pack of Big Dog Beer. Dog was crossed off and replaced with "K-9". The note read, Just enjoy yourself, you deserve it.

Mako looked at the case of beer and at Korra's door. He sucked on his cheek and taking a long breath walked the distance to her door. He placed the beer of the ground, knocked and waited. He knocked again. He felt his reserve falter, and as he turned to leave he heard the sound of feet in the room. He felt his face heat up and fear creep up his throat.

Korra yanked the door open. She was in a baggy Fire Ferrets t-shirt that hung mid-thigh. Her hair was rumpled and she leaned on the doorframe. "Yeah?"

Mako pulled Korra to him and kissed her. When their tongues touched Korra pulled him inside her apartment. Mako pushed her against the wall, and deepened the kiss. His hands explored her body. Her fingers gently traced his body, avoiding his wound.

When they broke from the kiss, Korra said with a smile, "So, I take it you just want to be friends?"

Mako and Korra lay sprawled on Korra's sofa. The beer was consumed, and empty pizza boxes littered the corner. Mako was against the sofa's back, and Korra lay next him with his arms wrapped around her.

"Ugh, I have to go to work," Korra said extracting herself from Mako's embrace.

"That means I get to go hang out with Bolin. Lucky me."

"Ha, I knew you had an ulterior motive to come down here. You're just using me for my apartment."

Mako grinned, and pulled Korra back to the sofa. He hid a grimace as she brushed his wound. He pulled her back into his embrace and deep kiss.

Korra finally pulled back shaking her head. "That's dirty. I already don't want to go to work. Don't make it harder."

"Did Bolin step it up on the gifts?"

"Holy crap, I thought I knew I a lot about the Fire Ferrets. I got a picture today with someone I never saw. It was a super short dude with long black hair."

"Tom. He made it a week."

"And you got a picture?"

"Apparently."

"You were a team for five years, how many partners can you have?"

"Enough for the 12 days of Christmas."

"How's your Secret Santa doing in the gift area?"

Mako bit his cheek so not to smile. "Either Bolin is playing a trick on me, or I've met my soul mate."

Mako choked a laugh down when Korra turned and stared at him. He couldn't tell if she was mad, happy, or ready to kill him.

"So Mrs. Wilsis is your soul mate?"

"You think she's my Secret Santa?" Mako asked.

"She does like you. I've seen her up here a few times."

"I've seen her writing, and the notes aren't in her handwriting."

"It's not like there aren't other people in the building that can write. I'm sure if she asked someone to write a note or twelve for her, they would. She makes amazing cookies."

Mako stared at her. Was Korra his Secret Santa, or was Mrs. Wilsis having her write the cards to throw him?

"You look pale. You okay?"

"Fine," Mako said wondering if he was going to the Pro Arena party with Mrs. Wilsis.

Day 10

"Would you stop pacing?"

"I'm not pacing," Mako said as he passed through the kitchen for the umpteenth time.

"Isn't Korra off work yet?"

"No."

"Too bad, you're giving me a headache."

"Who's my Secret Santa?"

"What?"

"Who is my Secret Santa?"

"Bro, it's a secret, hence the name."

"But you know."

"Of course I do."

"Is it you, Korra, or Mrs. Wilsis?"

Bolin let out a belly laugh.

"This is stupid."

"Go wait in the hall then and see who leaves you a gift."

"I'm going to go get Huey his gift."

"No more dang pickles, or smelly fruits, or spicy crap. He over cooks it and it smells up the hall."

"He enjoys it. Is that the purpose?"

"I have been asked by the building to tell you to stop."

"The whole building?"

Bolin looked back at him with large eyes and solemnly nodded his head.

"Pfft." Mako walked out of the building and knew he had two cops trailing him. He hated the waste of resources on him. They could protect Bolin, but he didn't need it. Bolin was the real target.

Mako walked the isles of the store and grabbed a container of mixed seasonings. It said good on any meat item. That'll work he thought. He felt someone stand close to him, and he pulled back slightly to see his detail's face next to him. He met his eyes and Jok shook his head no.

"Why? He'll like it."

"It'll smell."

"Seriously? You're siding with Bolin?"

"The building is complaining, and I'm on the ground floor and have to smell it."

Mako sighed and put the container back. He lifted a jar of mixed nuts. "How are these?"

"Good."

Mako rolled his eyes and checked out. As he neared the apartment he watched as Korra entered the building. He picked up the pace to meet up with her.

By the time he got up the stairs a gift was waiting for him, and Korra's door was shut and locked.

He lifted the bag and was shocked by how light it was. Inside was a ten-dollar bill, and the note read eat something other than pizza. Mako snorted a laugh. He pocketed the ten and unlocked his door. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a lamp crash followed by a yell. It took him a beat to realize it wasn't from his apartment. It was Korra's apartment. He ran to her door and tried the lock. He lifted his foot to the lock and forced it open.

Korra gave him a quick glance and returned her focus to the man in front of her. He was wearing a mask, but Mako could tell by his stance it was Jir. Korra had blood coming from her nose, but she was focused on Jir.

Jir whirled around and did a flying kick at Mako. Mako ducked and lunged for Jir. His stitches gave way, and he hesitated slightly from the pain. He yelped, but regained his composer. Jir darted for the door, and Korra ran after him.

Mako followed but the pain was intense. He heard a crash on the steps, and picked up his pace. He found Korra on the landing staring down the stairwell. Mako came to her side and followed her gaze. Jir was sprawled at the bottom of the steps in an unnatural pose. The two uniformed officers assigned to watch Mako were aiming guns at Jir's lifeless body.

Korra looked at Mako and tried to smile. She patted his arm, and turned to walk up the stairs. Mako reached out and pulled her towards him. He rested his head on hers and tightened his embrace.

"I surprised him."

"I'd say."

"No, you called in the food order yesterday. He followed the delivery person to my apartment."

"I'm sorry I brought this to you. It wasn't your fight."

"Like hell it wasn't."

Mako smiled. Korra was a force all her own.

Mako awoke a few hours later. The sun had set and he had a moment of confusion about where he was. He smiled as he watched Korra stringing lights around a small sad little tree.

"You have more lights than tree."

"I like lights."

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow."

"Yea, so I'm on time. You don't even have a tree."

"I forgot."

"Bolin seems like the decorating type."

"I think he has one in his room."

Korra stared at him in confusion.

"I don't like real trees. He doesn't like artificial. We don't bother to decorate the whole apartment."

"Whole apartment? We're talking about a tree."

"I'm not into the holidays."

"You have any Christmas Eve plans?" Korra asked.

"Yea, and you?"

"Not yet. You don't have a case, you're still on medical leave, and I'd guess even longer after you ripped those stitches. What do you and Bolin have planned?"

"I have a ticket to the Pro Arena party."

"Really? Who are going with?" Her words were carefully drawn.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"My Secret Santa gave me one."

"You don't know who it is, and your gonna go?"

"Why not?"

"What if it's Mrs. Wilsis, or Bolin, or Old Man Huey?"

"Then I guess there won't be any kissing."

Korra's face darkened and she gritted her teeth.

Mako got off the sofa and wrapped his arms around her; grinned and nuzzled into her hair. "I could stay here with you. We could celebrate together."

"Oh, uh uh. I'm not letting you stand your Secret Santa up. I'll curse the holiday tradition."

Mako kissed Korra's forehead and slow trekked the kisses down to her neck. His hands found the hem of her shirt and slipped under. A loud knock at the door made him curse.

Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and pulled him closer.

Mako ignored the next knock.

"Mako!" Bolin's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Crap," Mako groaned. "What?"

"Open the dang door, I'm not going to yell through the door."

Mako relented and yanked it open.

Bolin's face broke into a large grin. He pointed at his messed shirt and ruffled hair. He whispered, "I interrupted something important."

"Yea, you did. It better be important."

"Mrs. Wilsis's wants to know what color tie you are wearing. She wants to match you. But, sh, it's a secret. I didn't know so I figured I'd ask you."

Mako's face went pale. He had been counting his Secret Santa being Korra. Not Mrs. Wilsis. Mrs. Wilsis was a ninety year old widow who was always trying to pinch his butt.

Mako turned and looked at Korra who was pretending to be occupied decorating the tree.

"I have plans. I'm not going."

"Dude, you kept the ticket. You have to go."

"I have plans with Korra."

"No you don't," Korra said. "I'm not bringing some holiday curse down on me."

Day 11

Mako woke up to Bolin singing Christmas songs and groaned. It was Christmas Eve. He was supposed to go to the Pro Arena party with his Secret Santa, who wasn't Korra. He had been certain it was her. She had even picked up an extra overtime shift for the evening. When Bolin started emphasizing, "Fa la la la" repeatedly Mako finally got out of bed. His side hurt and the motion of moving made it worse.

"Merry Christmas, Mako!"

"It's not Christmas, yet."

"Grinch."

"I'm not green, and I don't hate Christmas."

"Scrooge."

Mako stuck his tongue out at Bolin and helped himself to coffee.

"You got a gift," Bolin said pointing to a bag on the table.

"I don't care."

"Cause it's not Korra?"

"Shut up."

Bolin laughed, and went back to singing Christmas songs.

Mako stared around the apartment. There was nothing that said it was Christmas other than a bag with reindeer on them from his Secret Santa. He was the Grinch. He groaned and slouched down in his chair.

Mako walked into the market and looked at the different items. He grabbed Huey a box of chocolates. They looked ready to eat, so maybe no one would complain about the smell. As he exited, he stared across the street at the tree lot. A large sign read "half off". He blew out a sigh and crossed the street. There wasn't much left, but the one he got was green and had most of its needles.

The detail was gone now that both Moza and Jir were no longer a threat; that meant he had to carry the tree up the stairs by himself. He stared at the steps and down at the tree. He took his phone out and called Bolin.

"What the heck, bro?" Bolin asked coming down the steps. "What do you need help with?"

Bolin stopped short seeing the tree, and then threw his arms around Mako. "A real tree!"

"Yea, now help me get it up the steps."

"You may be in pain, but you're nicer like this."

Mako rolled his eyes and lifted half the tree.

"Whatda we got to decorate it?"

Mako shrugged and looked around. He hadn't thought about that part. He scrounged in the kitchen and grabbed some soda and beer cans. He looped some rope through the tab and hung them as ornaments on the tree.

"It's something," Bolin said trying not to laugh.

Mako saw the package waiting for him on the counter, and finally opened it. Inside was a red silk necktie and pin.

"That's really nice."

"Yea," Mako mumbled. He pulled the card out, which read Something to wear tonight to match your date.

"Bro, it's one night. It's supposed to fun."

"I wanted to hang out with Korra."

Bolin smiled and ducked when Mako chucked an empty can at him.

"Don't ruin our lovely decorations."

Mako adjusted his tie and checked his appearance. Korra had called him and told him he better go. She claimed she didn't want to start a Christmas curse. He didn't want to go, but he was slightly afraid of what Korra would do if he didn't go.

Mako shut his bedroom door and stared at Bolin. Bolin was dressed in his formal wear with a green silk necktie and matching tiepin.

"Hello, my date," Bolin cooed.

"So you are my Secret Santa?"

"Nope, I got one too. Isn't this so cool?"

"It's something."

"You better not a be grouch. I want to have fun."

Mako nodded and begrudgingly followed Bolin out.

Mako sat in his chair, pushed as far in the corner as he could get it. He watched as Bolin covered the dance floor. After a while Bolin plopped down by him with a glass of champagne.

"Isn't this a hoot?" Bolin said.

"It's fine."

"Go dance, have some fun."

"I'm having fun."

"No you're sulking and cramping my style."

"You don't have to be over here."

"What type of brother would I be? I care if you are having fun; even if you don't care if I am."

"Oh jeez."

Bolin smiled and standing up yanked Mako up to his feet.

Day 12

Mako watched as the clock turned over to 12. The crowd cheered and glasses clanked. He was jarred back by the rush of jolly. He put his glass down and started towards the exit.

He felt an arm grab him, and he yanked his arm up to free himself. He was jerked backwards by the assaulting hand. He turned to defend himself and found himself face to face with Korra.

"Hey, you made it," He said with a large smile.

"I had to, I owe you a twelfth gift."

"What?"

Korra wrapped her arms him and pulled him into a kiss. "I am your secret Santa, and I have a dozen of something waiting back at my apartment."

Mako smiled in response and leaning in kissed her again.

"Korra!" Bolin called engulfing both of them in a bear hug. "I did good. I kept it a secret."

"Yes, thank you."

"Don't you owe Korra a twelfth gift?" Mako said.

"There weren't twelve teams, Mako. I'm out of pictures."

"You got your phone?"

"Yeah," Bolin said with a smile. He smashed Mako and Korra next to him and snapped a picture of the three of them.

"I'm sure my dad will like a picture of his daughter with the two lead Fire Ferrets."

"He could like that you're dating one," Bolin said. He laughed watching their cheeks turn red. "Or, maybe even better, he'd like it if it was the next Fire Ferret team."

"What does that mean?"

"Bolin and I were thinking of coming out of retirement, and thought you'd make a great team mate."

Korra beamed with a sideways grin.

"You musta really impressed Mako. Not only did he finally ask for your help with the case, you took down not one but both bad guys, and now he wants you on his team."

"I'm an official Fire Ferret."

Mako draped an arm around Korra, and leaning in kissed her.

"So, I guess I didn't need training."

Mako smiled, and said, "I was wrong. You are awesome and I am an idiot."


End file.
